


Meant to Be?

by SpiritlessArchangel



Category: Bradlee Wannemacher, Johnnie Guilbert - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritlessArchangel/pseuds/SpiritlessArchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnnie likes Bradlee, a lot more than Bradlee thinks. Johnnie want's to be more than friends, but does Bradlee feel the same way, or is he as straight as a flagpole. Johnnie's out of the closet, but he's confused on Bradlee's feelings.Bradlee has shown some signs that he may be gay. Johnnie loves Bradlee, but can it work out? They have been best friends since second grade. Is that worth the price of a relationship? Johnnie doesn't want to ruin the ten year friendship they've worked so hard on.  Johnnie may have to push his own limits to see if he can get Bradlee to feel the same thing he does. Johnnie lives a horrid life at home with an abusive dad, scared mother, and a little sister. Johnnie has turned to self harm to hide the pain he feels, and when Bradlee finds out about that will he snap, or be disappointed? The two boys are in for a long and bumpy ride on this roller coaster of pain, confusion, drama and maybe even a little love. Bradlee has a dark secret he doesn't want to come back into his life, after he tried so hard to bury it. Can they make it or will it all go down in flames? Is this meant to be or was this whole thing a mistake? Read "Meant to Be?" to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be?

Johnnie POV  
"Ugh, let's start on the project." Bradlee said


End file.
